


Peter is Royally Screwed

by supernovainparadise



Series: The Chronicles of a Superfamily [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Teenage Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Peter helps save New York, somehow managing to keep his identity a secret from not only the whole city, but his parents as well. This... backfires on him.





	Peter is Royally Screwed

Peter stepped through the door and into the house. It was quiet, and Peter glanced around before calling, "Dad?" he waited a few minutes, and after no response retreated to his room, holding his backpack close to his chest. He stepped into his room, not bothering to close the door behind him, and changed quickly into the new suit. He stretched, feeling the suit move smoothly with the motions. He stood in front of the mirror, silent, simply looking at himself.

And failing to notice the silhouette in the doorway.

He pulled his mask off and grinned at himself in the mirror, still taking no notice of his father standing in the doorway. Until...

" _What the fu-_ "

Half an hour later he was sitting in the living room, still in the suit, while Tony paced back and forth in front of him, muttering to himself.

"My own goddamn kid... Didn't even bother to say anything... Steve's going to  _kill_ me." 

Peter bit his lip and looked at the ground, his face still beet red. 

"They said I was crazy to train a kid... Absolutely crazy... They were right! They were  _right_... I cannot believe..." The door opened, and Steve stood there, looking somewhat confused, and stopping Tony in the middle of his diatribe.

He took one look at Tony, one look at Peter, then folded his hands and looked between the two of them.

"This isn't my fault." they both said at once.

"How did this happen?" Steve asked, directing the question to Peter rather than Tony.

Peter shrugged and got a glare from Steve. "I got bit by a radioactive spider and now I can climb on walls, move really fast, and lift cars."

Steve groaned, stressed, and plopped into an armchair. Then he turned a glare onto Tony. "Where could he have possibly found a radioactive spider?"

"I had a weird looking spider in my lab..."

"As an experiment?"

"No, it was just kinda... crawling around."

Steve turned to Peter, who was absentmindedly running his hand over his wrist where the spider bit him. "And it bit you?"

"I was going to put it outside and..." he waved his hand, "then it died."

"Dammit." Tony muttered.

Steve glared at him, "First, language, second; you wanted to keep it?!"

"Well now I'm curious..." Tony shrugged, before turning back to Peter.

"So... does this mean I can't fight crime anymore?"

Steve and Tony exchanged looks. Then Tony said, "you know what, Pete? So long as you stick to helping the little guy, sure. Just... don't try to take on a super villain again."

Peter grinned up at his parents. "I think I can do that."


End file.
